


Taking Charge

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at some point in Season 3, after "Under Covers" and "Boxed In". Tony meets a mystery woman at a masquerade ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

“Well, this is very _Moulin Rouge!_ , isn’t it?” Tony approaches the punch bowl and refills his glass. He reaches across a masked woman, standing to his left. “Excuse me.” He returns the ladle and lets out a sigh, lifting his mask to take a drink. “It’s all very mysterious. You never know who’s behind the mask. You know, unless they do what I’m doing… right now.”

His investigative senses are tingling. It’s dark, and he’s spiked his punch with the contents of his flask, but they still work. This mysterious woman is watching him. The hairs stand up on the back of his neck, and he clears his throat. “You’re taking mysterious to an entirely new extreme, aren’t you?”

She doesn’t respond, but takes his hand and leads him onto the dance floor. He grins and allows her to direct him. “I like this. I can definitely deal with this. I have to warn you, I’m not a dancer. Granted, I did win second place in a ballroom dance competition in college. I had a great dance partner. She was very talented. And—bendy. Where are we going?”

Her grip tightens on his hand as they approach the door. Tony looks from the door to their linked hands, and back to the door. The light is hurting his eyes. He’s definitely had too much to drink. He squints and stares at her stilettos, counting the steps she makes toward an unknown destination. He listens to the click her shoes make against the floor of the lobby, echoing each time her heels hit the tile. 

He knows he’s let his guard down at this point, but he isn’t sure he cares. He likes a take-charge woman, and he’s got one, taking charge all the way to what he’s guessing is her hotel room. She expertly opens the door without letting go of his hand, pulling him inside and allowing the door to slam behind him. She pushes Tony’s mask backward, ensuring that it was no longer sitting on his head, but on the floor. 

It’s with their first kiss that he realizes what he’s gotten himself into. This is most definitely not their first kiss. He removes her mask. “Ziva.”

“You said you liked a take-charge woman. Are you going to go back on your word?”

His suit jacket falls to the floor next to his mask, and hers. “Absolutely not.”


End file.
